The Missing Slayer
by Spikette2
Summary: The Slayer is missing and Spike has something to do with it. **First Fic**
1. Wandering

**The Missing Slayer**

****

**Chapter One: Wandering**

****

****

**By: Alexa**

****

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Summary: **Buffy is missing and Spike has something to do with it. One of his evil plots.

**Authors Notes: **This is my first fic so let me know what you think. Feed back is greatly appreciated!! And this is a B/S fic, so don't come looking for 

************************************************************************

It was just another night as Buffy patrolled in the Sunnydale cemetery. Seeing that there were no vamps after walking around for 15 minutes, she sat atop a tombstone. She sighed heavily and said "Gee this night was a total dud. I missed a night at the Bronze with my friends for this? "She pouted and thought '_Lemme__ go see what Spike is up to.'_ She stood up, brushed herself off and headed for the vamps crypt like she had done on many nights like this.

            "Hello? Spike? Are you in here?" She let herself in just like she had many times before. "S- Spike? Helloooo?" 

            "Hello luv, I'm over here." Said Spike as he stepped out of a dark corner and threw his cigarette on the floor and put it out with his boot. "What is it?" he asked.

            "Oh nothing, just wanted to stop by, no vamp action tonight" She walked over to the bleach blonde hunk and kissed him."so I came to see you." She smiled sweetly at him.

            "Oh really now?" Spike wrapped him arms around Buffy "I've missed you too" he whispered into her ear and began kissing her neck.

            "What are you talking about?" she slightly pulled away. "I was here earlier today." Looking confused. "I know, but being without you for 5 minutes feels like a bloody eternity." The vamp said looking into the Slayer's eyes. "Okay, can we say physco?" she smiled and Spike pulled her closer "You know what I mean." A smirk spread across his face.

            "So you missed me huh?" said Buffy as she gave Spike the look that he just couldn't resist. "O' course pet." He said holding her as if never wanting to let his love go. "Good" said Buffy. And she laid her head on his chest feeling so safe, she loved these quiet moments that they had together. She wished that they would never end. 

            Spike began to nibble at her ear, "come here, I've got sumthin to show ya"

            "Ooooh a surprise? I just love surprises!" she said sarcastically. Spike led her to the basement below the crypt into which he converted into a bedroom because Buffy came over so often and spent the night he decided that he should have a nice bed for them. "Close your eyes" he said.

"Can I open them now?" Buffy asked, she was getting quite anxious to see what it was Spike wanted to show her. "Hold on, just a lil' longer" Spike sat Buffy on the bed, "Okay pet, you can open your eyes now." 

            Buffy opens her eyes and is quickly confused to see that Spike has vamped out. "This is what you wanted to show me? That you were a vampire? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I already know that you are a vampire and if you haven't noticed , I'm the Slayer, I think I know what a vampire looks like." Buffy rolled her eyes and began to think that this was another one of Spike's little sex games that he likes to play.

            "Aww come on luv" Spike said, slowly approaching the slayer, "you know you like this." He began to unbutton her shirt and staring at her neck.

            "Eww- uh if you expect me to sleep with you with that face on, then you've got another thing coming." And she pushed Spike away, but he didn't budge. "Hey Spike, come on!" Buffy started to get a little scared now."

            "Oh come on, I won't bite…I promise" Spike smirked and pushed Buffy onto the bed. He pounced on her and pinned her down. "You know you like it when I play rough."

            "Spike no-STOP!! Ow, S-Spike your hurting me!" Buffy struggled to get away from the vampire but she was unsuccessful. "Spike p-please, your freaking me out! What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Tears of fear began streaming down her face.

            "Oh nothing, I'm just a lil hungry that's all." And with a crazy look in his eyes, he plunged his teeth into Buffy's neck and began to suck her blood.

            Buffy yelled and soon fainted from the sudden loss of blood.

            Spike let go of Buffy and she limply fell onto the floor, a look of happiness and accomplishment on his face. "Damn, that was bloody delicious" and he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. " I always knew the blood of a Slayer was sweet, but Buffy's was the sweetest!" Spike walked over to a table and grabbed a knife. He cut his wrist, walked over to Buffy, grabbed her by the back of her head and sat her up. "Time to drink pet." He put his bleeding hand to her mouth, when he was done he threw Buffy back down and went to clean up.

            As Spike was cleaning and dressing his wound, he had a crazed look in his eye, "This is bloody brilliant! Not only have I killed the Slayer, but I turned her into a vampire!" a smile spread across his face. "Now we can be together forever. None of that I'm the slayer you're a vampire and this isn't going to work out crock." He began to laugh, "Now all I've got to do is wait." And he reached into his leather duster and pulled out a cigarette. "Now where the bloody hell is that lighter?"

. 


	2. The Missing Slayer

The Missing Slayer

Chapter 2

            "Hey Will, have you seen Buffy?" Dawn asked Willow, she seemed worried.

            "Huh?" Willow was doing some reading. "Well she should be upstairs in her room." She said not looking up. 

            "No she isn't, I checked already. She isn't anywhere!" Dawn seemed quite worried from not hearing from her sister since the night before.

            Willow quickly looked up from the book that she was reading and put it down. "You mean she didn't come home from patrolling last night?" Dawn shook her head, tears starting to well up in the young girl eyes. "Willow, what if something happened to her?"

            Willow went over to where Dawn was standing, noticing the tears streaming down her face. "It's okay Dawnie, no need to cry. I'm sure that Buffy is alright." Willow wrapped her arms around Dawn trying to console her. "Don't cry. Come on, lets call Giles, maybe she's at the Magic Box."

            Dawn felt a bit relieved now and quickly wiped her face "Yea, you're right. I'm just being stupid and over reacting."

            Just as Willow was going to pick up the phone to call Giles, it rings. Willow picks up, "Hello?"

            "Uh Willow. Hello, its Giles." Said the voice on the other line.

            "Oh, hey Giles I was just going to call you."

            "Well that's nice-uh-let me ask you, have you by any chance seen Buffy?" Giles asked nervously.

            Willow's face quickly fell and the blood quickly rushed from her face. "Uh no-no I haven't. Um that's why I was going to call you." Willow began freaking out but at the same time she was trying to stay calm so that she wouldn't upset Giles.

            "That's odd." Giles said, "she was supposed to meet me at the Magic Box after her patrol so we could do a little training."

            "Well, no. We haven't seen her ever since she left to patrol last night." Willow began to wonder where Buffy could be.

            "Are you sure you haven't heard from her? Maybe she's in her room sleeping?" Giles asked anxiously.

            "Well Dawn said that she wasn't up there. She checked earlier this morning."

            "Ok Willow, I'll be right over. Good-bye." And Giles hung up the phone, took off his glasses and cleaned them. '_Where could she be?'_ thought Giles. He then grabbed his coat and headed out the door."

            Dawn pops her head into the kitchen, "Who was that?" she asked.

            Willow decides that she needs to tell Dawn that her sister is missing. "Dawn, come and sit down."

            Looking confused and worried at the same time "What is it? What happened?" Tears once again welling up in her eyes. "Is Buffy alright? Did something happen to her?"

            Willow quickly changing her mind, "No, nothings wrong don't worry." Trying to convince the young girl that everything was alright didn't work. She knew that she was too old for that game.

            "Will, what if something happened to her while she was out patrolling? What if-what if a vampire got her?" Dawn quickly realizing how ridiculous that sounded corrected herself. "No, that's like impossible for Buffy." she tried to crack a smile, then broke down crying.

            Willow kneels down beside Dawn "Oh come on, of course a vampire didn't get her. She's the Slayer, it's what she does." Even she couldn't convince herself that things were alright. She just didn't have a good feeling about this. 


	3. Accusations

**The Missing Slayer**

****

**Chapter 3: Accusations**

            Spike was strolling down the street and thought _'I wonder how her stupid lil friends are handling this.' _So he quickly turned a corner and quickened his pace. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. When he arrived at the Summers home he put it out the cigarette and let himself in through the front door.

            "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, but no one paid and attention to Spike. "Uh, ok? What the bloody hell is going on here?" Spike asked, he abviously didn't like that fact that nobody was paying attention to him. (not like he cared). 

            "Oh! Spike! Y-you startled me!" Willow asked, she seemed to be worried. "What are you doing here?" 

            "Came over here to talk to Buffy, you seem a lil jumpy." He said, then noticed Willow's face fall at the mention to Buffy's name.

            "Oh, um…a-about Buffy" Willow began. "Have you seen her?" she looked at Spike hopefully, hoping that he would have some good news about her missing friend.

            "Uh- no why? Well ya, she stopped by last night for five minutes and then she left, said that she was going home to help the lil niblet (Dawn) with some studying." He lied, Spike knew exactly where the Slayer was.

            "Well she never came home yesterday night and we haven't heard from her either." Said Willow "and we're waiting for Giles to come."

            "Oh alright. So how's the lil bit' holdin up?" Spike asked trying to be calm so it wouldn't be obvious that he was lying to Willow.

            "Not good" said Willow. She's upstairs sleeping.

            "Oh. Well I'm feeling a bit peckish, you got anything for me in the fridge?" Spike asked, he hadn't fed since Buffy and he was kinda hungry.

            "Ya there should be some blood in the fridge." Said Willow. "Well, I'm going to call Giles. I'll be right back." And she left and went upstairs, leaving Spike alone in the kitchen. He starts talking to himself:

            "Well won't you look at that?" said Spike, opening the fridge, "they're worried 'bout their bloody Slayer." Takes out the packet of blood, pours it into a cup and put them in the microwave, and heated them up to 98.6 degrees, just the way he likes it. "What a bunch of bloody ponces! They have no idea, do they?" he gulps the blood down and tosses the mug into the sink and heads out the back door. "Just wait, you'll get Buffy back, but it won't be the same Buffy you all know and love." He begins to laugh and heads back to his crypt to check up on Buffy.

            Just as Spike left, Giles and Xander arrive.

************************************************************************

            "Hey Will, what's up?" said Xander as he walked in through the door. "Where's Buff?" Willow looked sad all of a sudden. "What's wrong Willow?"

            "Hey, come in" Willow said as she greeted the two.

            "Hello Willow, still no word on Buffy?"  said Giles.

            "Nope, but Spike came by and said that she stopped by for a few minutes and then left."

            Xander was obviously confused, "Uhhhh, guys?" putting his hand in the air. "I've been obviously kept out of the loop again, so if you don't mind, can you fill me in?" Xander hated it when they didn't tell him things.    

            "Oh" said Giles realizing that Xander had no idea about Buffy. "Well uh. Buffy's missing" he took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief. "she never came home last night." Willow looked like she was about to cry again and went to go take a seat on the sofa.

            Xander's eyes widened at the horrible news. He looked at Willow crying and quickly looked back at Giles. "What do you mean she's missing? Wait-no I know exactly what you mean, but are you sure?" he began freaking out.

            "Yes" said Giles, not sure at what else to say to Xander's reaction. "Dawn apparently alerted Willow this morning that Buffy wasn't in her room."

            "Well this isn't something that Buffy would do. I mean she wouldn't just disappear like that! Something's wrong and I know it!" he was ready to point his finger at someone.

            "Xander calm down!" 

            "N-No! I'm not calming down! For all we know she could be lying in a ditch somewhere!" he knew that something or someone was behind this and he didn't like it at all.

            "Xander!!" Willow didn't like what he just said. "How could you even think that?" 

            "Look I'm sorry Will." He began to calm down. "So you say that Spike saw her last night huh?" Xander had a suspicious look on his face. "It's him!I knew it! That bastard did something to Buffy." Xander's face was turning red with fury.

            "Now now Xander" Giles cut in. "let's not jump to any conclusions. Spike wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy. He loves her too much to do so." Giles said trying to convince himself and the others, it didn't seem to work.

            "Do you have ANY idea who we're dealing with? This is Spike we're taking about! You know, the mass-murderer! Think of how he got his name." Xander was yelling at this point, but hadn't noticed.

            "Shhhhh, Dawn's upstairs trying to sleep." Willow said. "And by the way, he has that chip remember? Or did you forget about that?

            "No, I haven't forgotten that. But he can still hurt Buffy!"

            Meanwhile Dawn was sitting on the stairs listening to the argument and crying at this point. '_Spike didn't do anything. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy'_ Dawn thought. Spike was like a brother to her after her sister died trying to save her. He was the only person that seemed to understand and care. _'Why do they always point a finger at Spike the moment something goes wrong?' _With that, she stood up and headed to the living room quickly wiping her tears.

            "Hi. What's going on?" Dawn rubbed her eyes, trying to act as if she had just woken up.

            "Oh nothing Dawnie" Willow quickly stood up and walked over to her "go back to bed."

            "Bu-."

            "Go!" said Willow. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

            Dawn was clearly upset at the fact that she couldn't stick around and how they always try to shush her away from everything. "Fine!" she said, "but just so ya know, Spike didn't do anything so just leave him alone! Okay?" she turned around and stormed off up the stairs and slammed the door to her room for a lil drama.

            "Poor girl" whispered Willow, she turned around to find that Giles and Xander were bickering. She rolled her eyes, "Look! We're not going to find Buffy if we just stand around and argue like little kids!" 

            "You're right Willow." Said Giles "Xander and I will take my car and we'll drive around, see if we can find her. You stay here, just in case Buffy calls ir something." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, then 5 seconds later he came back in and grabbed Xander by the arm. "Come on!"

            "Geez!" Willow said "could they be any more childish?"


	4. A New Life

Ok, I'm sorry that it has been so long since it was the last time that I added a chapter, I have been busy with school and family vacations. So RR!! It's gonna get a lil darker now and it might feel like a different story, since it has been such a long time sine the last time that I wrote. Let me know how you guys think it's going, and let me know if I should continue. Any ideas, just lemme know. THANX -^_^-.

****

Chapter 4

A New Life

Spike was sitting in his lounge chair watching Passions when he heard noises coming from below in his basement.

_"Is that Buffy?" _Spike thought. He stood up and turned off the TV and slowly walked toward the opening that led below. 

Buffy opened her eyes slowly and found herself lying on the floor. 

"What the-?" She looked around confused. She sat up and felt her neck and instantly knew where she was.

"Oh man, please tell me this isn't real." Buffy said. She couldn't believe that he had actually turned her into a vampire.

"Spike!" she yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Guess she's up." Spike said, with a smirk on his face as he heard his lover yelling his name. "Let the games begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The awkward silence in the car was becoming too unbearable. Xander decided to speak up.

"So Giles…do you happen to know exactly where Buffy could be? I mean she has been gone for a couple of days now." Xander said looking at Giles hoping that he knew what he was doing.

"No, I'm just hoping that she'll be wandering the streets." Xander sighed, he wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

Buffy sat on the floor, staring up at Spike in disbelief at what he has done to her.

"Why Spike? Why did you do this to me?" tears began streaming down her face.

"Well pet, I love you and I wanted us to spend eternity together, and I have some other plans in mind for our future." Spike had an evil smirk on his face. "going to get rid of some things in our way."

Buffy stood up, anxious in what he had to say. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Spike walked towards her, "Not to worry luv, you'll find out soon enough. How are you feeling?" he brushed his lips against hers. Buffy took a step back.

"Well….I feel…….different. Like I'm alive again (no pun intended) and have been reborn. I also feel stronger and I feel weird saying this, but a bit hungry." Spike smiled at that statement. "But right now" she said. "I'm gonna need some time to myself." She picked up her coat and headed out the door, where she was headed she didn't know but she just needed time to figure out the situation. 

Willow peaked into Dawn's room and saw her sitting on her bed looking quite upset and worried at the same time.

"Dawn?" Willow asked, "you okay?"

She turned to look at Willow and said, "yeah I'm fine. Now go away." She turned her back on Willow.

She sighed and walked towards the bed, she put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn, I know that you are upset but you need to under-" Dawn interrupted her.

"No, I get it. You guys think that I'm too young to be involved in anything that you guys do, but this time it's different, this is my SISTER that we are talking about." Tears began forming in her eyes. "and I don't think that it's right that you push me out of this, when I have as much as a right as anyone else, maybe even more, to be involved in this." She stood up, grabbed her jacket and left.

Willow stood up and went after her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Out for a walk. Maybe I'll find Buffy too. You know? My sister." She slammed the door behind her and took to the streets of Sunnydale.

"_What am I going to do about her?"_ Willow asked herself, she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. 


	5. Realizations

****

Chapter 5

Realizations

__

"This is great." Spike thought to himself. _"The damage and chaos!" _He began to laugh at the thought. _"The vampire slayer an ACTUAL vampire. Who would have thought?" _He was pacing around his moldy crypt and stopped to light a cigarette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy was wandering the streets trying to contemplate the series of events that had just occurred.

_"What do I do?" _she thought. _"Do I just stroll on back home and tell them the truth? _"Hey guys, guess what I'm a vampire now all thanks to my Spikey" _Nope. Will they still want me back? Am I even still considered "The Slayer"? That's ridicul-" _her thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. She had forgotten that she was hungry and she wasn't sure what to do about this.

"Guess there is a first time for everything." She started off for her first meal.

~*~*~*~*~* 

Dawn was headed toward Spike's crypt, it was the only place that she could go to lately for some safety, comfort, and understanding.

"God I hate this place!" she screamed as she picked up a rock and threw it, feeling slightly relieved at the release of some aggression. As she began looking for another rock to throw, she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. She stopped walking and tried to listen for a voice, hoping that it was her sisters, but what she got was far from her sister's voice.

"Please! N-No! Don't do this to me!" It was a man and he was in some kind of struggle. Then she heard a growl and she knew exactly what was going on. She tried to peek through the bushes to get a better view of what was going on. All she could see was the back of a woman, she was a vamp and began feeding, and she was petite with blonde hair.

_"Sure looks a lot like Buffy."_ Dawn thought to herself. She was trying to get through the bushes, but she made so much of a commotion that she scared off the vamp and left the old man behind.

"Dam! Why do I have to be so clumsy?" she ran over to the man lying on the floor but it was too late for him. "Who was that vamp?" she said, looking in the direction that the vampire ran. What she didn't know was that it was Buffy, just not the Buffy that she has known all these years. "I think it's time to go back home." She mumbled to herself and began to head back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy stepped into the crypt seemingly out of breath.

"Back so soon luv'?" Spike said as he steeped out of his favorite dark corner.

"Huh? O-Oh yea. Uhhh, I was eating and Dawn showed up…..Spike…..I think she saw me." Buffy said sounding a bit worried.

"Well it's bound to happen sooner or later. More sooner then later actually."

"What is that supposed to mean?" that comment had grabbed her attention.

"It means….that we are going to kill them."

Buffy walked up to Spike and smacked him "There is no way that I am going to do that!" she was yelling now.

He held his face and smiled. "Look luv', I know that it's hard for you to do such a thing but you have to listen to me. They could never accept you the way you are now. They'd kill you in a second." The look on her face was letting him know that she was beginning to agree with him.

"Well that has been in the back of my mind."

"Exactly…look at the way that they treat me. They look at me like I'm crap! I think that they would do the same to you. Think that they could handle two vampires following them around?"

"They look at you like crap because YOU ARE! I mean look at what you did to me!" the tears were streaming down her face. "You damned me Spike! And you think that I'm going to accept this with open arms?" she was in his face now. "Unlike you, my life wasn't a shit hole when I was turned into a vampire. You needed this Spike, I didn't! I had things going for me and people around me that actually cared!" She shoved him and walked away. He was extremely hurt by what she just said and he wasn't going to take it, he regained his balance, grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around holding her up against the wall.

"You think that they care? You damned them just as well! Their lives were normal until you came along and just dragged them into this! The Slayer is supposed to be alone. Not have a these her little scoobies tagging along! And no matter how many people that you have around you, that's what you'll always be…ALONE! You're powers were rooted from darkness, this is were you belong Buffy, with me!" He let her go and she slid down the wall and let herself fall to the floor.

_"He's right." _She thought _"I screwed up their lives! Maybe it's better that I leave them alone they'd kill me anyways, they wouldn't want me anymore. I'm trash and have been tainted. I don't want them to see me like this, and they won't have to."_ She stood up. "Alright. So what's this plan of yours?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting late and Willow was starting to get worried about Dawn. She made herself some coffee and sat in the living room and waited. Five minutes later she heard steps on the porch, she stood up. 

Dawn checked her watch and saw how late it was, "Dam, Willow won't be happy about this. Maybe she's asleep! She won't have to know." She mumbled to herself. She quietly and slowly opened the front door and began tip-toeing her way towards the stairs.

"Do you have and idea what time it is?" Willow said angrily.

_"Busted!"_ Dawn thought to herself. "Uhhhh…..9:30?" hoping that she would get off by pulling the stupid act.

"Try again. It's 12 o'clock! Where have you been and why were you out so late? Willow was now walking toward Dawn, making sure she wouldn't walk away from her.

"Okay mother." She said sarcastically. "Well I was on my way to Spike's and-" she was cut off.

"You what?" willow was surprised at what she just heard. "Are you nuts? Going there so late is just asking for trouble! Did you even have a st-" now she was the one that was cut off.

"Stake? No." she rolled her eyes. "But I did see someone that sure needed one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was just walking along. On my way to Spike's when I heard something coming from the bushes. So I peeked through and saw this chic vamp attacking this guy."

"Just an ordinary attack. Dawn. It's not like you've never seen one before."

Dawn was getting impatient and sighed loudly, "I know, but here is the freaky part. This vamp looked a lot like Buffy."

Willow's eyes widened at what she just heard.

"And when I tried to get through, my clumsiness kicked in and I guess she got scared and ran off."

"What are you trying to say Dawn?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just letting you know what I saw. I could have been seeing things, I don't know."

Willow stood there lost in thought and possibilities.

Dawn, wanting to get out of there pretended to yawn and said, "Well it's getting late so I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight Will." She nodded.

Willow decided to stay downstairs and wait for Giles and Xander to return to see if they had any news. She fell onto the couch, not being able to believe what she just heard. _"It was just a mistake" _she said to herself. _" it would be impossible, Buffy can defend herself. She IS the Slayer. Who could do this? Sp-"_

As soon as she was about to think the unthinkable the guys walked in.

"Lucy I'm home!" Xander said as he stepped inside.

Willow quickly stood up and went to greet them. "So how did it go? Anything?" she said with such hopefulness.

"Unfortunately……..no." said Giles. "We checked everywhere and nothing." Her face fell at the news.

"Well I have something to tell you guys. It may be nothing but I think that it's worth looking into." Willow said guiding them into the living room.

The guys turned around at looked at Willow expectantly. "Well?" said Xander getting anxious.

"I think that you guys are going to need to sit down for this" she led them over to the couch. They sat down and she took a deep breath. "It's about Buffy…..Dawn said that she saw a vampire attacking this guy and that it looked a lot like Buffy."

Their eyed widened. "That's a crazy idea Will! Do you hear yourself when you speak?" Xander said. 

Giles felt a fight coming on so it was his turn to intervene. "Now calm down. Are you sure that is what Dawn was saying Willow?"

"Ya."

"I doubt it. But you are right, it is something to look into. I will head back out tomorrow and have a little talk with Spike."

"Hey!! I wanted to do that." Xander was whining like a little child.

"If I let you go over there you'll only kill him and then we went get any information on Buffy. Now will we?"

"Ok, well I'll take Dawnie with me tomorrow to the spot where she claimes to have seen Buffy." Giles nodded.

"What about me?" Xander said giving Willow and Giles puppy dog eyes and feeling left out once again.

Giles sighed and began to clean his glasses. "I guess you can come with me. BUT! I do all the talking and you touch NOTHING! Understand?" Xander nodded.

"Well Willow, I guess that it is time for us to leave now. We will meet here again tomorrow to see what we are going to do." He stood up to leave and Xander followed.

"Night Will."

"Bye."

Willow knew that the next few days and nights weren't going to be easy. So she headed upstairs to try and get some sleep even though that would be a difficult task to accomplish. 


	6. Homesick

****

Chapter 6

Homesick

Buffy couldn't stand to be in the crypt any longer. "Spike, I want to go home. I'm getting sick of this place. How can you stand it here?"

Spike smirked. "No, No luv' we'll have none of that. It's not time for you to go home yet, and plus. How could you possibly get there with that beautiful sun out there?" he opened the door just a creak to let a ray of light come in, Buffy was standing in the way and it began to scorch her arm. She growled and stepped away quickly.

"You jerk!" she lunged for Spike and pinned him to the ground.

"Mmm. I just love it when you get rough. Care for a little rough and tumble?"

She quickly realized what he meant and got off of him. "I can't take this anymore Spike! Just let me go ho-"

"No! And have them see you like that? Plus, that would just ruin our plans."

"And that would be?"

"To kill them of course." He had a grin on his face.

Buffy's eyes widened at what she had just heard. "Are you crazy? You expect me to kill my friends and family?"

"Well I sure as bloody hell can't." he points to his head referring to the chip that was placed there. "You need to understand that this is the best for the both of us. They would never understand, never let us be together. They would stake me in a heartbeat. Don't you want to be with me? I did this for you-us." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Yes I want to be with you. But isn't there another way around this? Can't we just talk?" spike snorted.

"Please. Like that has ever worked." She shot him a dirty look. "Look, I'll make it easier for you, I'll round them up and I'll hold them down." She turned to leave. Spike grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to protect them? You always had to look out for them and yourself at the same time! All they ever did was get in your way!" He did have a point there but she tried to wipe that from her mind. 

"You were the one that was always in my way!"

"But at least I can defend myself! Not like your lil' scoobies that barely have the strength to drive a stake through my heart."

He had made his point once again and she knew it, she was losing against him. "Bu-"

"But nothing Buffy! You know I'm right. The only thing left to do is just get rid of the problem." She looked down. He was right, she was getting tired of always having to look after them. She almost died protecting them during a fight and she didn't want to do it anymore. She also know that no matter how much time would go by, she would always have to look after them which wasn't the job of the Slayer. If it weren't for her they'd all be dead. _"Not a single thank you." _ She thought to herself. _"He's right, I'm so sick of having to look after them constantly. Can't they just look after themselves for once and leave me the hell alone?"_

Spike was noticing that she was arguing with herself. "So I'm right aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He was, she just didn't want to admit it out loud. She hated it when he was right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the next morning and Dawn and Willow were ready to head out.

"Dawn!" Willow called out from the bottom of the stairs "you ready?"

"Yea! I'm coming!" she came hurrying down the stairs putting the finishing touches on her ponytail. "Where exactly ARE were going? Picnic?" she was pointing to the little bag that Willow was carrying.

"Oh!..no. I want you to take me to where you supposedly saw Buffy." Dawn's face fell. "There's a spell I found in which I can see if someone has been at a certain place. Tara should be here in a minute or so." As soon as she said that there was a knock at the door, Dawn went and answered it.

"Hey Tara!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Dawnie." She stepped inside. "I got all t-the stuff." She walked over and kissed her girlfriend. "Did you get the personal item?"

"Yup, a necklace that I got out of Buffy's jewelry box."

Dawn took one look at it and realized it was the one that Angel had given to her when they first met many years ago. _"I thought she had gotten rid of that." _She said to herself.

They headed out the door and down the street to where Dawn said she thought she saw her sister. They approached the bushes and Dawn led them through.

She sighed, "Here we are."

Willow and Tara looked around and began to set up. They placed some candles in a circle, lit them, and placed the necklace in the center with sand around it. They stood back and began chanting. Dawn couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like Latin. Soon after the chanting began something was beginning to happen. Blue orbs of light came up from the center of the circle and they were floating, then all of a sudden they got bright. They all shielded their eyes from the light and they exploded. Willow fell to the ground too in shock to say anything.

"N-No." tears were streaming down her face. "This c-can't be." She looked at Tara. "I made a mistake, we need to do it again."

Dawn was confused; she had no idea what was going on. "Uhhh guys? What was that all about?"

Willow looked up at her, "It means that Buffy is.is.. dead."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "NO! YOUR LYING!"

"I wish I was, but.."

"Oh my god, this can't be. Not again! Why?" she fell down to the floor sobbing. And Tara was comforting her lover as best as she could. But what they didn't know that near by Buffy was watching from the shadows. Out of sight and out of reach.

"No I'm not. I'm right here. I'm not dead. Dawn, it's ok, I'm right here." It tore her apart to see her friends and family like that but she knew what she had to do to end their pain. 


	7. Reunion

I'm sorry that if I'm taking forever on this story, it's just that I have been super busy with school and needing new ideas. But there are only a few more chapters left, so I'm starting to wrap it up. Sorry again, hang in there!! ^_^

****

Chapter 7

Family Reunion

Dawn stood up from the ground and wiped her face. "Guys, I think someone's here." She was looking in the direction of the bushes. "I think I heard something." She walked over peeked through where her sister watching, but she left before she was seen.

"M-maybe we should get going, wait until the others get back so we could tell them." Tara was trying to pick up her distraught girlfriend off of the ground, Dawn walked over to help.

* * *

"Where have you been luv'?" Spike turned off the television and stood up.

"Out."

"Where?"

"I went to see how they were taking the fact that I'm dead."

"Well you're not reall-."

"Look, I don't need you explanations right now." Spike nodded.

"Have you been thinking about what I told you? Our little plan?"

She looked up. "Yea."

"And…."

"Ya….I'll….I'll do it."

"That's my girl." He walked up to Buffy and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"I love y-."

She put a finger over his lips. "Shhhh…..don't talk, just kiss me."

He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. "Whatever you say luv'."

* * *

The walk home was quiet and somber, no one spoke the whole way. When they arrived they noticed that Giles' car was there. They went inside and Dawn started to head to her room.

"I need some time to myself." And she continued up the stairs.

"Maybe you sh-." Tara began but Willow cut her off.

"No-no. I have to talk to Giles and Xander."

"Okay then, I'll go with you."

"No, I actually need to do this one alone."

"Alright sweetie, I'll be upstairs with Dawn if you need me." Willow nodded.

She headed into the kitchen to where Xander was raiding the fridge again.

"Geez, someone needs to tell Buffy that it's time to go grocery shopping. There's nothing here." He stood and turned around noticing that Willow was standing there watching.

"Oh hey Will." He saw the look on her face. She was tired and worn out. The spell and the events from earlier had just drained her physically and emotionally.

"What's wrong?" he was starting to get kind of worried, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Uhh…. where's Giles?" she barely even had the energy to speak.

"In the living room. Why?"

"Then come with me, I've got some bad news." She turned and he followed.

Giles was sitting on the couch when Willow walked in. "Hello Willow. We got nothing, couldn't find her. What about you? Any news on Buffy?" she started to cry at the mention of her friend's name. He took off hi glasses and cleaned them on the end of his shirt.

"Will, what's wrong?" Xander put his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"You guys are going to need to sit down for this." A few moments of silence passed and she spoke again. "It's about….Buffy."

"You found her?" Xander was now sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No, and we never will." She looked down, tears falling to the floor as she silently mourned the loss of her friend.

"Willow….what are you trying to say?" he trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well I found this spell that could tell me if a person had been at a certain place and when I did the spell it said the she was…..was dead." She began to cry again.

"Oh god…Buffy." Giles was horrified at what he just heard.

"No." Xander had a look of horror on his face. "Do you know what could have happened? Who or what could have done this to her?" he stood up and began to pace back and forth thinking.

"Willow, are you sure that could be dead?" he was looking at her hoping for some kind of assurance.

"Yes."

Xander stopped pacing. "Spike!"

"What?" the other two said at the same time.

"The only possible person could be him! I mean come on, have any of you guys seen him lately?"

Willow rolled her eyes, she was getting a little tired of Xander always pointing this finger at Spike whenever something happened. Ya, he did have reasons to despise him, but that was a while ago and she was starting to think that he should move on. "Come on Xander, do you really think that Spike could've possibly done something to harm Buffy?"

He sighed loudly at that and he was growing impatient. "I'm sure you guys have heard of loving someone to _death._"

"Ya, but still, that doesn't mean anyth-."

"Look, don't believe me if you don't want to. I don't need you to believe me, I'm a big boy, but I have to go and sort some things out." He went over to the weapons chest and got an axe and a stake that he put in the back pocket of his pants. "Can never be too careful out there." As he headed towards the door to leave Willow grabbed him by the arm. 

"Xander…."

"What now?" she didn't say anything.

"Exactly. Now let me go." He turned and left. 

As soon as Xander left the house Willow looked back at Giles and asked, "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Well….." Giles was kind of rooting for Xander but he knew how Willow felt about all of this and he wanted to respect her feeling. "Yes we should, before he gets himself hurt."

Willow let out a sigh of relief. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going!" They headed out the door in a hurry.

* * *

Xander had taken off running and was already halfway there. _"If that son of a bitch did anything to Buffy…"_he thought to himself, but before he knew it he was already standing in front of Spike's crypt, he was ready to kick some ass. He brought his leg up to kick down the door, but before he had to chance to do so Spike opened the door and kept behind it in order to stay out of the sun's harsh light. 

"Knew you were coming. What the hell do you want Xander? Oh and look at that! The little scooby has brought himself a toy!" he was pointing to the axe he was holding in his hand. "If you came here to try and kill me, I'm going to save you some time and energy by telling you to just go back home. You're wasting your time boy."

"Shut up Spike."

"Ooooo, someone's a lil feisty today."

"Look Spike," he was looking at him with disgust written all over his face. "as you know Buffy's missing and according to a certain spell, she's dead."

Spike pretended to act surprised but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Cut the crap Spike. See, the thing is I don't believe this spell. I know she's fine and I know you kno-."

"Whoa, someone's in denial."

"Do you love her?"

"Get out Harris."

"Do you?"

"Get out!" he swung and hit Xander, he then fell backwards screaming in pain. Xander had ended up on the other side of the room.

"You stay the hell away from me. I may have this bloody chip in my head but that isn't going to prevent me from slitting your throat." Xander slowly stood up rubbing his chin.

"Ya know, I'm pretty surprised. For someone that loves Buffy so much, I don't see you doing anything to help find her. Actually, it kinda seems as if you're hiding."

"Don't worry bout me, I've been doing enough."

"Really now?"

"Ya. And I know exactly where she is. But see, we aren't sharing information here so you could just-." And before he knew it, Xander had pinned him up against the wall pushing the handle of the axe against his throat.

"Where the hell is she?" spike began to laugh.

"You can't find someone if they don't want to be found." He threw Xander off of him. "She knows that you're looking for her and that's exactly why you haven't found her. She doesn't want to be around you guys anymore. She's sick of you guys always getting in her way and crowding her. She just wants to be left alone. She's tired of always protecting you guys. You don't help, you only make things worse. So don't expect her to be coming home anytime soon."

"You're a liar!"

"No. I'm speaking the truth. She told me so herself. She'd rather be with me then with you. Funny isn't it?"

"Son of a-." he punched Spike but it didn't affect him.

He vamped out and lunged at Xander, but stumbled backwards with the pain that overcame him. Xander took advantage of this and got on top of him. He took the stake out of his back pocket and went to plunge in into his chest when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Get off of him." He recognized the familiar voice. He turned around.

"Buffy?" she picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"You heard him. Get out!"

"They said you w-were dead." He was surprised at the way Buffy was treating him.

"Get out!" he was at a loss for words. Something had changed about her, he just didn't know what it was.

He walked toward the door and as he opened it he looked back and saw Buffy with Spike, something twinged in his heart and he left.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"No need to apologize luv'." He hugged her and they kissed. That always made her feel better.

As Xander walked through the graveyard he bumped into Willow and Giles. She noticed that he was in a fight.

"Xander are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He pushed her hand away, he was still kind of upset with her.

"Did you….."Giles asked.

"No, he's till alive. If that's even the right word for it."

_"Damn."_ He thought to himself.

"And so is Buffy." They looked at him.

"W-What? But the spell." Willow was confused and happy at the same time.

"Spike had said something about not being able to find someone if they don't want to be found."

Giles was contemplating the thought. "That's why the spell she was dead, she didn't want to be found."

"Why wouldn't she want to be found?"

"I don't know," he lied "but something's wrong with the way she was acting. She seems to have changed somehow."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked,

"I don't know, but something wonky is going on and I don't have a good feeling about this." He turned to look back at Spike's crypt.

Giles decided that he should change the subject. "Okay, well I think it's time that we should head back to the house. We need to tell Dawn."

Then it hit Willow. _"Oh my god, Dawn did see Buffy that night."_ She didn't say anything and continued walking.

* * *

(back at the crypt)

Spike rolled off of Buffy. They just finished a session of passionate sex which they have been doing a lot of lately.

"Mmmm…that was nice."

"Ya, you really know how to give it to a man." She smiled.

"Thanks." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Wanna go again?"

"No no, that's enough for one evening." She pouted. "There is something that I have wanted to tell you ever since that stupid ponce came earlier."

"And that would be?"

"It's time."

"For what?"

"To kill them."


	8. Truth

Sorry that I have been gone for so long, a lot of stuff has happened with me this year and I had a slight case of writer's block. But school's out now so I should have some time to write. The story will be done soon although I'm still lost on the ending, if you guys have any ideas just email me, it would be nice. Feedback would be nice too. Well….enjoy!!!!!

--

Chapter 8

Truth

When they all arrived at the house Tara was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Hey Will."

Willow was out of it, she seemed to be in some kind of daze but as soon as she heard Tara's voice she quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh….hey Tara. How's Dawn?"

"She's fine, up in her room. She said that she wanted some time to herself. She's been up there for awhile now."

Then, Xander and Giles walked into the kitchen.

"Well Will," Xander said. "I'm gonna head on home, I'm beat and I'm sure Anya must be wondering where I am."

Tara was suddenly reminded. "Yea, she c-called earlier asking for you."

"You see? Bye Will." He gave her a hug and he leaned in closer and whispered: "Don't worry, everything is going to turn out fine." She nodded.

"Well I have to leave also, I'll see you tomorrow" Giles said. Then they both headed for the door.

"So how did it go?" Tara asked. Willow looked up at her, she didn't want to relive what has happened earlier but she knew that she had to.

"Oh…..ummm, not good."

"What happened?"

"Well we went to try and stop Xander from doing something stupid, but by the time that we got there he already finished with Spike."

"He killed Spi-"

"No no, nothing like that. He just kicked him around, accusing him of killing Buffy."

"So…..did he?"

"Well not exactly." She paused for a moment thinking about how to say it. "Apparently Buffy showed up right when Xander was about to kill Spike. I don't know what happened exactly because Xander was kinda vague on the details, but she's alive."

"But the spell. It said she was dead." Tara was completely shocked. Nothing like this had really ever happened before, especially with this kind of spell.

"Ya, I thought that too but Xander told me that Spike had mentioned something about the person not wanting to be found. But to tell you the truth, I think that that's a load of bull abd there's something else that's really going on that we don't know about."

Right then, Willow turned around to see Dawn listening on the stairs. It's what she did best. She seemed pretty upset by what she had heard and ran back to her room, Willow went after her.

"Dawn!"

"I don't want to hear it!" she slammed the door shut to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"Dawn come on." Willow quietly entered the room and sat down next to Dawn. She noticed that she was crying.

"So what did you hear?" She was hoping that she didn't hear everything, she wanted to be able to explain a few things to Dawn.

"Just enough to know that Buffy's still alive. I told you guys but you didn't want to listen. Where'd you see her? Is she ok?" she was sitting up in the bed now hoping for some good news.

Willow looked down for a second, avoiding Dawn's eyes and took a deep breath. "Dawnie, I don't think Buffy is coming back."

"W-What do you mean she's not coming back? She's my sister! She _has _to come back!" tears began to fall down her face.

"Well when Xander was at Spike's crypt she showed up. She must be staying there."

And less then a second after the words had come out of her  mouth, Dawn was out the door and headed towards Spikes'.

Xander was exhausted. "Can't we ever have a normal day around here?" he muttered to himself. He entered the apartment and took off his jacket. Anya was sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for him, it looked like she was there for a while. Before he was even able to get a word out, "Xander! Where have you been?"

"Ahn, not now. You know where I've been. It's the only other place I go when I'm not at home." Xander quickly realized what he said and corrected himself. "Well not exactly, I went to Spike's."

She quickly felt sorry for being so aggressive with Xander so she went over to him.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." She noticed the bruise on his face. "What happened to you?" He pulled his face away from her hand as she went to touch it, it was still a bit sensitive.

"Nothing happened. I just got in a little fight with Spike. No biggie."

"Spike? What where you doing over there? I know that you hate him with a passion but there's no need to torment the poor guy. I mean it's not like he can do anything."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yea, well I went over there to see if he would tell me something about Buffy. I found out a lot more then I thought that I would."

"But you guys fought. How's that possible when he's got the chip?"

He lightly touched the bruise on his face. "Didn't seem to stop him, with every punch he fell back with pain but he just got back up. But the thing that really matters here is that Buffy is still alive, even though she does seem a bit….different."

"Where'd you see her?"

"I was about to drive a stake through Spike but Buffy intervened. She threw me around and told me to leave her alone." He seemed hurt by that and went to go sit down on the couch. "I don't know but something has changed about her. She seemed…..evil somehow."

"Well being turned into a vampire will do that to you." Xander shot her a look. "Hey I'm starting to side with Dawn on this one. The lil' squirt must be right. Spike probably did turn her, it's the only logical explanation for all this. I mean the guy is madly in love with her and you and I both know what love can do to a person." She sighed. "It can make you do some crazy things." Xander leaned in to kiss Anya.

Just then, there was a rapid knocking on the door and Xander got up to answer it. When he opened the door there stood Willow, flustered and out of breath.

"Wil what's wrong?"

"It's…..Dawn. She…..ran of…..to Spike's." she said between breaths.

"What? Why?" he was confused.

Willow took a minute to herself to slow down. "She found out about Buffy."

"We need to get her. Come on we'll take my car." Xander and Willow headed out the door and down the hall to go get Dawn.

"BYE!" Anya yelled down the hall, she sighed and closed the door.

Dawn raced out of the house and down the street. _"I've gotta go see Buffy."_ She thought, _"I need to make sure that she's o.k. I have to bring her back home, I NEED her!!"_ So many things were going through her head that she couldn't think straight. The only thing that was going through her head was that she needed to get to Buffy.

Xander was speeding down the sreet and Willow was gripping her seat, she was praying that they'd atleast make it to the cemetery in one piece.

"Dawn can't find Buffy. She's not the same Wil….she's dif-."

"Different?" Willow interrupted. "Ya, I kinda figured that out, but you never told me what happened in there with Spike and Buffy."

"Look, it's not important so don't worry. All you need to worry about is getting to Dawn on time."

"There's Spike's crypt." She murmured to herself as she looked ahead in the distance. Her body was becoming tired and she was pushing herself. "Just a little bit more."

When she approached the door to the crypt she stopped and listened for any voices, hopefully Buffy's. She was pressing her ear to the door so hard that her head started to hurt. Then suddenly she heard someone giggle and she automatically knew who it was. She looked back to see Xanders' car pulling up to the entrance so Dawn threw the door open and she was disgusted by the sight in front of her.

"Buffy?" she whispered, she was in so much shock that she could barely speak. "W-What's going on?"

"Dammit Dawn!! Didn't you ever learn to knock?" she quickly covered her naked body and got off of Spike. Dawn looked away as Spike covered himself as well.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy said.

"I came to get you." Tears began to form on her eyes. She hugged Buffy very hard. "Oh Buffy. I thought that I had I lost you again."

"Yes you did." She looked down upon her sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that I want to go back to that shit hole? All I had were problems and I'm tired of everyone's constant whining and depending on me for everything. I don't want to go back to that!"

Dawn had a hurt look on her face. "Buffy what are you talking about? We all love you….I love you!" she reached out to touch her sister but her hand was slapped away.

"_Don't_ touch me you little brat."

"Buffy what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

At that second Buffy smacked Dawn. She knew she was bleeding because she could taste the blood in her mouth. She held her face in total shock and began to cry.

"Look around you little girl. I've got everything I can possibly need right here. I've got Spike, a place to sleep, and plenty of bl- I mean, food."

"Can't you just come home?" Dawn asked. "I need you Buffy."

"Ya, you and everyone else. Let's leave it all to Buffy because she knows what to do, she's got super powers."

"That's not true!"

"All these years I've been having to look out for everyone else and make sure they wouldn't get killed because you guys were always in my way."

"But that's what family is for. To look out for eachother."

"Ya well I'm sick of it. I'm staying here with Spike whether you like it or not. And you guys better not come and try and drag me out of here because I'll kill you."

"Are you listening to yourself? What's wrong with you?" Dawn was stepping closer to her sister, looking intently into her eyes trying to see deeper inside. "You've changed. What happened to you?"

"You just said it yourself little one, I've changed. I'm a new person and I love it." She leaned forward so that Dawn and Buffy were face-to-face and she vamped out.


	9. Betrayal

**Chap. 9**

****

**Betrayal**

****

Dawn's face went pale and Spike began to laugh as he stood in the background. She stumbled back, not knowing what to do or say, she was in so much shock. Then all of a sudden she felt a wave of nausea come over her.

"Awwww, does Dawnie feel a lil' sick to her tummy?" Buffy acted as if she actually cared.

"Don't call me Dawnie." She said through clenched teeth. Her whole body was shaking but she managed to keep her composure. "You're not my sister and only she could call me that."

"Finally the little girl gets it!" Buffy turned to look over at Spike. He began clapping sarcastically as he put a cigarette into his mouth.

"I always knew that lil' bit was smart. Could never get anything pass-"

"Shut up Spike!" Dawn yelled.

Buffy cut in, "That's right Dawn, I'm no longer the sister you had. I've changed and that's something that your just gonna have to accept. Oh and you can thank….." and she turned to point at Spike and he gave her a little nod. He took a few steps towards Dawn but she stepped back.

"Don't get near me you disgusting piece of sh-"

"Whoa lil' one. No need for the dirty language. I know your upset about your loss and I can understand that, but it's just something that your gonna have to accept."

Dawn's legs gave out and she fell to the floor, she was a mess. She looked up at Spike but her vision was blurred due to the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I trusted you." She said with a shaky voice. "After Buffy was gone you were the one to step in and take care of me. You were a brother to me, I trusted you!"

"Who says you still can't luv'?"

"I defended you when everyone was pointing their finger at you. I told them that you weren't capable of such a thing, but they were right the whole time. I was stupid to think that you wouldn't do something like this, but I guess I was wrong."

Spike leaned in closer to try and comfort her but Dawn slapped him.

"I don't ever want to see your sorry face again." She looked at him long and hard, she got up to leave but Spike grabbed her arm.

"I did it because I love her." He began to get a little emotional.

"You disgust me." She shook him off and spit in his face. "Don't touch me, you're nothing to now. You're beneath me." She pushed him away and he fell backwards. Dawn looked at Buffy one last time and walked away. Spike had heard those words before and it hurt to hear them again.

Just as Dawn headed towards the door, Xander and Willow burst in.

"Dawn stop!" they were surprised to see Dawn push pass them without even a word, they looked up to see Spike sitting on the floor looking hurt and Buffy just standing there with a grin on her face.

"Buffy?" Willow was happy to see her again, forgetting about the present situation. "Buffy, it's so good to see you again."

Buffy looked over to Willow. "Oh look, the dyke came over to try and make me fell all bad inside and get me to come home." She walked over to Willow and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's sweet, but like I told your little friend. I'm not going back." As she said that, she began to dig her nails into her shoulder. "Now get out!" she shoved Willow.

Willow stumbled backwards, her vision was blurred from the intense pain. "I thought that Xander was exaggerating when he told me about you, but he was right. You're not different, you've just become a bitch." With that, Buffy smacked Willow.

"That's right, and I'm much more. I'm with Spike now, the one person that truly cares me and isn't always depending on me and getting in my way. He understood me and I love him, I'm sorry that you can't accept that but you're just gonna have to. Now get out!"

Willow began to walk away and when she got to the door she turned and looked at Buffy. "This isn't over. You can't just push us away and think that we'll stay away."

"You got that right Wil. This isn't over, you'll be seeing a lot more of me _real_ soon. Love ya! Buh-bye." And she slammed the door behind them.

"My God!" Buffy said as she stepped away from the door. "They don't give up do they?"

"Told you luv'. And by the looks of it, red isn't gonna give up and leave you alone. Don't think you intimidated her much."

"Shut up Spike!" Buffy snapped at him.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me! You better deal with this lil' problem now or things are just gonna get ugly."

"Uglier then things have already gotten?"

Willow just stared at the door as it slammed shut in her face. "Oh my god……" she was at a loss for words.

"Told ya." Xander said. "Look, I think we should just go back home." He tried pulling Willow by the arm but she wouldn't budge.

"We need to get her, we can't just leave her there with Spike." She said his name with total disgust her voice.

"Wil! Did you hear what she told you? If we try to get her out she'll kill us! Forget it Wil, she's gone." The tears began to form in his eyes. He had lost Buffy twice before but this was the last way he wanted her to go. The past few hours he was doing good in acting brave and strong, but he was torn up inside and he was beginning to break down.

"And you actually believed her? Xander, I know that Buffy has changed and she's different now but do you think that she would kill us? We've been through too much together. Buffy is still in there, I can feel it. She's in there…..somewhere and I'm not about to give up on and turn my back on her. No matter how evil she becomes."

"Do you remember a certain little incident that occurred a few years ago?" Willow couldn't say anything because she knew where he was going with this and he did have a point. "She killed Angel. Her one true love, but she didn't just kill him, she drove a heart through her lover's heart. She never really got over that. So I don't think that she'd gave a problem doing the same to us."

Willow shot him a hard look. "I can't believe you." She walked away shaking her head. "Just take me to Buffy's, I need to talk to Dawn."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I don't want you talking to Dawn. I don't want you telling her that her sister wants to kill us. Just drop me off and go home to Anya."

Dawn raced back home sobbing. _"Why?"_ she thought to herself. _"Why did Spike betray me like that? That bastard. I'm gpnna kill him!"_ she ran on ahead faster. When she got to the house she headed straight for the weapon's chest. Tara was sitting on the couch, watching Dawn. Apparently she hadn't noticed that she was there.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Dawn ignored her and kept digging around in the chest, she finally found something she liked. She picked up the axe and looked at it. "This should do." Tara stood up and walked over to Dawn.

"Where are you going with that?"

"I've got to go and take care of some business." Dawn closed the chest and headed for the door when Willow walked in.

"Where do you think you are going with that?" she said pointing to the axe.

"What's with the third degree from you people? There's a problem that I need to take care of."

"No you're not." Willow tried to grab the axe away from Dawn but she just shoved her away.

"I've got to do this! He betrayed me! He took her away from me!" she began to cry again and dropped the axe. Willow then realized what she was talking about and she went over to her.

"Shhhh, Dawnie it's ok. Just calm down, I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret later. I know that your upset and I understand but you're just gonna have to calm down. Everything is going to be ok. We'll figure out away to get her back. We always do."

"You should have heard the things she said to me Willow, and then she hit me." Dawn looked up at Willow and she noticed the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek.

"Oh Dawnie." She began to feel bad for her.

"She said that all we did was cause her problems and get in her way, when all we did was love her and care for her." She hugged Dawn for much needed comfort.

"Don't like to what she has told you. She's not the Buffy that we know. It's not Buffy that is saying that, it's the demon inside her."

"I trusted him, he took care of me. He was like a brother to me and look what he did. He took away my sister and violated her by-by." She couldn't bring herself to say it and she broke down again.

"Look, let's get you upstairs and into bed. You need some rest." She put her arm around her and led her upstairs.

_"Poor girl"_ Tara thought to herself_ "she has been through so much. It's amazing how she's made it through it all. Dawn is one strong girl." _But she knew that this time it was different. Things weren't going to turn out to have a happy ending this time.


	10. Unexpected Turn

Chapter 10 

Unexpected Turn

Willow tucked Dawn into bed and sat beside her, pulling the hair out of her face. Dawn was so exhausted from everything that was going on she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry Dawnie. I'll find a way to get Buffy back. Go to sleep." She leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. When she pulled back, Dawn was already out. She got up and walked over to the door, looked over at Dawn one last time, she was tossing in the bed, mumbling to herself.

_"Poor girl." _Willow thought to herself and she quietly closed the door.

"So what are you gonna do?" Spike said as he sat in front of the t.v. , Passions was on a commercial break. Buffy was pacing back and forth and stopped when she heard him talk.

"I don't know. But what's for sure is that they'll be back and I'll have something here waiting for them."

"And what would that be luv'?"

"I'll kill them of course! Snap their little heads like twigs and suck them dry." At the thought of feeding her stomach began to grumble. "Well I'm gonna head out and get something to eat. Wanna come?" Spike shot her a look. "Oh that's right! You can't!" she walked out the door laughing. "Don't worry, I'll bring you some leftovers."

Willow came back downstairs and joined Tara in the kitchen who had a cup of coffee ready for her.

"How is she?" Tara asked.

"She's sleeping, but she doesn't seem too good. I'm not surprised though, she's been through a lot these past few days. She's a strong girl."

"She is a Summer's girl. Just like her sister." There was a lo9ng pause of silence after that. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok, you don't need to apologize. I'm just worried about Buffy. I saw her today and it wasn't pretty, there was a side to her that I've never seen before. You'd never think that someone like Buffy could be so….." She was trying to think of a word for it.

"Evil?"

"Ya, evil." Willow began to cry. "We've lost her Tara and I don't think that we'll be able to get her back. How am I going to explain that to Dawn? This isn't going to go out without a fight and someone's going to get hurt. I just hope that it isn't Dawn."

"So where was she headed with the axe?"

"Go after Spike."

" I don't blame her."

"Ya."

"So what are we going to do?"

Willow was asking herself that same question and she still wasn't able to answer it. "I don't know. I don't even know where to start. When I went over to Spike's, Buffy was there and she threatened to kill us if we went after her to try and get her out."

"And you actually believed her?"

"At first I didn't, but then Xander reminded me about the time that she killed Angel and it got me thinking. Tara, if she's able to put a sword through the heart of the one person she's ever loved, I don't think that she'd have any trouble getting rid of us."

Tara didn't know what to say at first, but then she realized something. " Ya, that's true and you do have a point there, but you obviously forgot that it was Angel that left her. He left her thinking that it was in her best interest without even talking to her about it. But not us, we have been there for her. We have been there through thick and thin, we've brought her back to life…..TWICE! You shouldn't give up on her just because she said a few mean things to you."  

Willow was surprised with what Tara had just said, and she was right. She didn't want to give up on her best friend, but she just didn't know what to do anymore. She decided that she was going to check up on Dawn to see how she was doing. "Well I'm going to go check up on Dawnie before I head to bed. I want to stay here for a few days while we figure out what we're going to do, and I wouldn't feel right leaving Dawn here alone." Tara nodded in agreement.

"Okay. That's fine. Well then, let me go to campus to pick up a few things. You want me to bring you back anything in particular?"

"Just a few books and supplies, just in case, you never know."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." She leaned in and kissed her.

"Be careful ok?"

"I will, bye." She headed for the door.

Willow turned and headed for the stairs. When she got to Dawn's room, she stood there quietly listening for any movement, then she creaked the door open and peaked inside and there she was, sleeping peacefully. "Poor thing, she's exhausted." She went to Buffy's room to get ready for bed.

Tara was on her way to campus when she felt someone behind her, she turned round to see Buffy standing there.

"Well, well, well. I didn't even need to knock you on your ass to get your attention. You're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"B-Buffy. What do you want?"

She began to laugh and took a few steps forward.

"Y-You stay away from me."

"D-don't worry. I'm not gonna h-hurt you." Buffy said mockingly.

Tara was starting to get a bit scared and backed away when she bumped into someone behind her. He grabbed her from behind and she screamed. She turned to see who it was behind her and it was Spike. "Hello luv'." He whispered into her ear.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"We figured we could use you as an example. Ya know, let 'em know that I'm not kidding around. It's not like you'll be missed or anything, you never really had a purpose with them anyways." Buffy leaned in for a kiss but Tara turned away.

"Awww come on, I just want a little taste. I thought you were into that sort of thing." She leaned in again for another kiss but Tara spit in her face.

"You little bitch!" she slapped her. "I didn't want to get rough with you but I guess that I'm going to have to." She grabbed Tara out of Spike's arms and threw her to the ground, she quickly got back up and ran in the other direction towards the campus.

"I love a chase." Buffy mumbled to herself and went after her. She caught up to the witch and turned her around. "Now hold still, this is gonna hurt a little." She bit Tara and sucked her dry, her limp body fell to the floor as soon as she was done.

Spike came up behind her and whispered into her ear. "That was hott." She turned around to kiss him.

"Now we gotta do something about her body. I want to let them know that I don't play around."

"Why don't you just dump the body on the front door step. They'll al out of the house, see her body, and freak out. They'll know that it was you. I'm that'll send the message."

Buffy laughed. "Alright." she said. "Let's do it."

Spike picked p Tara's body and threw her over his shoulder and they headed over to the house. When they arrived they decided to sit her on the steps to make it seem as if she'd been there for a while.

It had been a few hours since Tara had left and Willow was starting to worry. She went in the kitchen and she wasn't there. She looked out the living room window to see if she was just walking home, but she wasn't there either. _"What's taking her so long? She should have been back by now." _ She thought to herself. She opened the front door and saw someone sitting on the steps.

"Tara?" willow called out. "Tara is that you?" She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Where have you been? I was so-", at that moment Tara fell over. "Oh my god! Tara are you okay?" she noticed the bite marks on her neck. "Baby?" tears began to fall down her face. "Baby wake up!" she shook her furiously and she soon grew weak and fell on top pf her dead lover sobbing. "TARA!"


	11. Repercussions

Chapter 11 

Repercussions

Dawn had finally been able to get to sleep when all of a sudden she was awoken by the screaming cries of Willow. She quickly sat up in bed to be able to hear who it was.

"Tara!" she heard someone sobbing.

"Oh my god that's Willow!" she scrambled out of bed, threw on a sweater and headed down stairs. When she got outside, what she found she had no words to describe. She was in total shock.

"Noooo, baby. Please wake up." Willow was holding Tara in her arms rocking back and forth. "Dawn, go and get a blanket, she's cold and I don't want her to catch something." She just stood there. "Hurry up!" willow snapped at her.

"Willow, she's dead." She found it hard to say the word without breaking down, but she fought back the tears knowing that she needed to take care of Willow first. She was going to miss Tara. Along with Willow, she was like a sister to her and she was always there for her when Buffy wasn't. They all stepped in to take care of her when her mother passed away.

"No she's not! She's just unconscious she'll wake up soon."

Dawn felt for her. She was clearly in shock and denial of all of this.

"Willow come on." She tried to pick her up but she refused to move from her spot.

"I can't leave her like this. I need to be here when she wakes up." She continued to stroke her head and she moved the hair from her face.

"She's not going to wake up." She leaned in closer to get a better look at Tara and saw the bite marks on her neck. "Buffy" she whispered.

"Don't….say…that…name!" willow's voice grew with anger. "She took Tara away from me so I'm going to take something away from her…..Spike." her eyes grew black.

At first, Dawn was excited about the idea and was going to let Willow take care of him of her, but something inside her told her that it wasn't right. "Willow I'm not going to let you do this."

"Such a hypocrite. Just a few hours ago you were off to kill Spike and now you tell me no?" she stood up.

"I'm not a hypocrite, I'm just trying to be reasonable."

"He took away your sister and my best friend and girlfriend. And you call sitting around waiting until she kills the rest of us reasonable?" she stormed back inside and pushed Dawn out of the way. She stood there now knowing what to do or say. She couldn't stop her, she knew that. Willow was a very powerful witch and she was no match. _"What am I going to do?"_ she thought to herself, she then ran inside to call Xander and Giles.

Willow went to the weapons chest and grabbed the axe then she was off to the Magic Box for a few extra supplies. "She isn't going to get away with this."

Dawn rushed to the phone and dialed Giles' number first. It kept ringing and she was getting impatient, she was about to hang up then phone when she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Giles? It's Dawn, look you need to get down here quick! Willow if off to do something crazy and I need your help."

"Slow down. What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain! Just get down here quick! Oh, and come prepared, there's gonna be a fight." She hung up the phone and called Xander who picked up quicker then Giles.

"Xander, it's Dawn. There isn't any time to explain right now, but you need to get down here quick. It's Willow." With that she hung up and realized she was in her pj's. she went upstairs for a quick change while she waited for the others to come.

Back at Spike's crypt the couple was celebrating in more ways then one.

"You were great out there luv'."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm surprised you showed up though. You seemed really interested in your little show." Buffy never understood why he watched Passions, she thought it was stupid and hated soaps.

Ya, well I didn't want to miss out." She kissed him.

"When they find Tara Willow won't be too happy about it and I'm sure she'll be right over to exact a little revenge." Spike smiled.

"Personally, I'd like to see her try." They both laughed at the thought.

Giles and Xander arrived at the house about ten minutes after the call from Dawn. She was already waiting outside with a stake she put in her jacket for some extra protection.

"Ready?" she said to them.

"Ready for what?" Xander asked.

"To stop the big fight that's about to go down!" Xander and Giles just stood there still not able to understand what she was talking about. Dawn began to get frustrated because they were running out of time. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply before she began her explanation.

"I'm gonna have to give you a quick version of what really happened because we don't' have much time. Buffy killed Tara as you c an see." She pointed over to where Tara's body lay, she was moved out of they way.

Giles rushed over to her. "Oh god!"

"There's no point. She's already dead. Well, Willow figured that it was Buffy and now she left all dark and scary and she went over to the Magic Box for some stuff. By now I'm sure she's already headed over to Buffy's to do a little revenge getting and I cant stop her myself, so…."

"Well what are we doing here for? We've got to go stop her!" Xander said.

"Why do you think I called you here for? Oh nevermind! Giles we need to see if we can catch her at the shop."

Xander stepped forward. "We can take my car."

_"And to think that I believed Xander's crap about how she'd never do that to us. She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into."_ Willow thought herself. When she got to the door she used her axe to break the window and climbed inside. She knew exactly what she wanted and headed for the books upstairs.

By the time the others got to the Magic Shop it was too late. Willow had already taken what she had needed. Dawn ran back out to Xander's car and started it up.

"I knew Xander's driving lessons would come in handy." She punched down the gas pedal, she was off and didn't want to waste anymore time.

Xander and Giles stood there in awe as they watched her take off down the street.

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have taken Dawn out for lessons!" Xander kicked the floor in frustration. He looked over at Giles.

"Well we can't just stand here like a couple of fools." Giles took off running and Xander went after him.

_"You're officially crazy."_ Dawn said to herself as she almost hit a car head on. She made a sharp right and missed the fire hydrant by inches. "OK let's try and get there in one piece." She arrived at the cemetery and almost knocked down the gate in the process. There was no sign of Willow so far. She got out of the car and headed for the crypt.

Xander and Giles huffed down the street, both of them on the verge of passing out.

"Man, how do these runners do it? The sudden wave of nausea and weakness isn't much fun let me tell you."

Dawn saw that Willow was already there. She had a hard time seeing through the darkness but there was no mistaking that it was Willow. She ran to catch up to her and stood in front of the door just as Willow was about to knock it down.

"Willow, no! I can't let you do this."

"Get out of my way Dawn."

"No! Someone's gonna get hurt and I can't let you do that."

"Dawn, move!" with just a flick of the wrist, she sent Dawn flying through the air and head first into a headstone. "That should take care of her for a while." She turned her attention back to the door and kicked it down. "OHH Buffy! Got something that I want to show you."

Dawn's head was throbbing as she pulled herself off the ground. "Owwwww." She complained. She dusted herself off and picked up the stake that had fallen out of her pocket when she was sailing through the air.

"Dawn!" she heard someone calling.

"Over here." She waved her arms.

Xander and Giles stopped and tried to catch their breath which they seemed to be having a hard time doing.

"Where's Willow?" Giles asked.

Dawn pointed to the open door of the crypt. "She beat me to it."

"Buffy!" Willow yelled. She strained her eyes in the darkness trying to get her eyes adjusted. All she had to go by were a few torches that were light, and they didn't really seem to help.  

"Over here."

Willow turned around and Buffy punched her, knocking her to the ground and the axe out of her hands.

"Did you come to hurt me?" Buffy asked. "Well this ended a lot faster then I though. Seeing as you're a witch. You'd think that you'd be able to put up some kind of a fight, but I guess not."

Willow stood up and turned towards Spike and began to mumble something. Buffy grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"I think it's your turn to have someone you love taken away from you." Buffy smacked her. Willow screamed and a bright blue light came shooting out from her hands and knocked Spike to the ground, he was out cold.

"You little-." Just then Dawn, Giles, and Xander came storming in.

"Willow no!" Dawn yelled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Scooby Gang. Quite the lovely little reunion we got here isn't it?"

"You stay away from her." Giles said.

"Back off librarian! I told you that if you guys came back, that I'd kill you, but like always you never listened to threats. So I guess that I'm going to have to show you." Buffy lunged towards Xander but Giles knocked her out of the way.

Dawn scrambled to Willow.

"Get up!"  

"No, I need to do this."

"No you don't." just then Buffy tackled Willoe to the ground and Dawn kicked her over.

Spike recovered from the blast and tackled Xander.

"I've been waiting so long for this." Spike said as he sat on top of Xander. Then he began to punch him in the head as hard as he could, the pain overcame him and he stopped for a second until it went away and as soon as that happened he began punching him again, ignoring the pain and the fact that Xander was unconscious. He suddenly stopped when he realized that Xander was bleeding froom the head. "Guess the ol' Spike is back." He stood up, licked the blood off his hand and went for Giles.

There was a struggle between the girls.

"I love you Buffy but I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." With that she punched her sister but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Oh really?" Buffy said. "And what makes you think that you can stop me?" She grabbed her sister and threw her against the wall. She went over to Spike and pulled him off of Giles and held Giles up by the neck.

"Buffy please. You don't know what you're doing this isn't you. Please Buffy don't." he was struggling to breath.

"Shut up old man. The problem with you guys is that you don't listen. No wonder you were always in my way. Especially you Giles, always trying to be a father to me and getting knocked out. Well I didn't need another father, the one I had didn't care anymore and that was enough for me. You were goof for nothing, and you made the worst watcher! You were a better librarian. So do you know what happens to people that don't listen. Huh? Dawnie, do you?" she snapped his neck and let his limo body fall to the ground.

"Nooooo!" Dawb screamed as Giles' body fell onto her lap.

"Bitch!" Willow yelled a spell that sent Buffy flying across the room. "Now it's your turn to feel the pain." She grabbed the axe, went over to Spike and held his against the wall holding the axe up to his neck. "This blade is pretty sharp, it'd cut through his neck like butter."

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"Or you'll what? Kill some one else? Go ahead Buffy, I've lost three people already. Look, go kill Xander. He's lying helplessly over there."

"Willow shut up!" Dawn yelled, she felt so helpless at this point.

"Ya, Willow. Listen to the little one. Don't do anything that you're gonna regret. You're just mad because I killed you're little girlfriend. I can understand why you're upset, she tasted great!" she laughed.

Willow screamed and went after Buffy with the axe in the air ready to come down on her head, but before she was able to do anything she was kicked in the stomach and knocked to the ground. Buffy got on top of her and held her down by her arms. "Sit still will ya?" She vamped out.

Dawn crept up on Buffy, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall. Buffy was surprised by the attack and looked down to see that Dawn was holding a stake to her heart.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said.

She was surprised by what she just heard and looked up at her sister to see that she was crying.

"No." Dawn said. "I'm sorry." She drove the stake through her sister's heart and watched her disintegrate into a pile of ashes. "I love you Buffy." She let herself fall to the ground and began to sob.

Spike saw what she had done to his lover and he screamed out in anguish. "Buffy!!" He went over to where her ashes were and began top pick them up crying as he did se. Dawn was in shock, not able to believe what she had just done. She went over to Willow and fell into her lap crying.

"Shhhhh, it's ok" Willow said trying to console t he girl and at the same time trying to absorb what had just happened. "It was for the better." She tried to hold back the tears.

The silence was deafening and as Spike sat there mourning for his Buffy a sudden wave of anger came over him. _"That little brat did this."_ He said to himself. He vamped out and ran over to where the two girls were.

Xander woke up and saw Spikw going after Dawn and Willow. He picked up the axe and brought it down upon his neck, cutting his head clean off and exploded into a pile of dust. "And I've been waiting for a long time for that."  He threw the axe and went over t Willow and Dawn. He saw them crying and noticed that Buffy was missing. He automatically put two and two together. He looked over and saw Giles' body.

"Oh my god what happened?" he grabbed the two girls and stood them up.

"Well at least now then can be together. Come on let's get out of here."

And together the three of them walked away, away from the experience that would bring them together and change them forever.

THE END.

Well, that's it. I'm done. Thanks to all of you who read it and enjoyed the story. And thanks for all the reviews it pushed me to continue. I have some ideas for more stories, so you'll be hearing from me again soon. THANKS!!


End file.
